


All The Sunsets I Lost

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, bad google translate spanish, mentions of nick cage, nerds being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyy, so you've probably done this before but I absolutely ADORE Raphael saying cute little comments about Simon and Simon thinking they're insults - elvendork-is-spoken-for</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Sunsets I Lost

**> >you’re too pretty to be this annoying<<**

Simon’s undergone a few changes recently. Y’know alive to dead. Human to Vampire. Convinced he was straight to totally in love with a dude. Changes. 

There were small ones as well. His dress sense had improved (mostly because he was wearing someone else’s clothes). He slept during the day which wasn’t so bad really. It’s not like he ever got up early to begin with. A new change that was a little weirder was his new found ability to drown out the sound of someone yelling at him in Spanish.

Being advisor to the interim chapter president meant he basically spent most of his time with Raphael. Being Simon meant he usually disobeyed orders, got into trouble and did basically anything but be adviser to the interim chapter president. No one could say Raphael’s not good with his words because he doesn’t seem to do anything but yell a lot of them at Simon. Most of the time in Spanish.

Simon realistically should realise that Raphael wouldn’t be yelling at him for nothing. But it’s kind of hard when someone as ridiculously attractive as Raphael is doing ridiculously attractive things like speaking Spanish. When he rolled his R’s Simon pretty much lost all the will to do anything but stare at his lips.

Endearingly Raphael will talk to himself in Spanish while doing basic tasks like cleaning his desk or taking stocks. Simon likes to listen to the half English half Spanish mix of sentences that are all idle thoughts he’s having. It’s a glimpse into a softer side of Raphael that Simon never thought he would treasure as much as he does.

But for as much as he likes Raphael he like’s annoying Raphael even more.

“What bothers me most about vampires is the morals. Y’know? Like most of us have them and those that don’t usually get killed so you would think that would be the end of it. Except theres all these morally questionable situations. Like what if you were vegetarian as a human or vegan? How do you uphold your morals? I just…”

“Eres deamsiado lindo para ser así de molesto” Raphael mutters and Simon is caught in how easily the Spanish rolls off his tongue. He wonders if Raphael’s tongue is talented in other ways..

What was he talking about again? Oh yeah

“I just think that there should be an alterna-“

The sigh Raphael lets out is not the first this morning.

 

________________

 

**> >you’re a cute pain in my ass<<**

“No I refuse. Raphael you’ve asked me to do a lot but this takes the cake. I’m not doing it!” Simon protests.

“Well, baby, as my advisor I don’t think you have a choice in the matter. If it makes you complain less neither do I”

It doesn’t make Simon complain less because he so doesn’t want to go to some upscale hoity toity vampire shindig. On his list of things to do tonight, going outside was not on that list. He wanted to stay in the hotel and continue Stan’s journey into video games. Raphael complained about Simon corrupting Stan. Simon considers it educating. Stan has tried to tell both of them that it was only a way to kill a few hours but neither of them were listening as they were so wrapped up in their argument.

The party is in one of the nicer parts of Brooklyn. Everyone there was beautiful or beautifully dressed. Simon would have hated every minute of it if it weren’t for Raphael.

“Constance Hendrick is right over there. Woman in the yellow dress”

“The sweet old lady?”

“Old lady, yes. Sweet, no. Don’t take anything she offers you. She offered me a glass of alcohol infused blood and before I knew it I’ve agreed to spend a weekend with her in Lebonon and take on two of her newest fledglings.  They were a pain in my ass" Raphael shares before taking a swig from his wine glass. Its not the first story he’s told about the various guests and Simon knows it’s probably not his last.

“So they were like me?” Simon jokes, hoping it came out lighter than it felt.

“No … you’re different”

“Different how?”

Raphael looks at him for a moment.

“Tu eres un lindo dolor en mi trasero” He says decidedly. Simon’s not sure he even wants to know what Raphael said. Especially since it got a laugh out a nearby vampire that had been listening in.

The topic dropped and they went back to people watching.

“If you bring your attention to the man who just walked in…”

“The guy that looks like Nicolas Cage?”

“You know his name?”

“Holy Face Off”

The night wasn’t a complete bust after all.

  
__________________________

 

**> >you mean more than you think you do<<**

“You smell like wet dog” Raphael starts. Simon was barely in the Hotel and he was already being criticized. This night couldn’t have gotten worse could it.

“Bite me” Simon retorts. He fully intends on being every bit of the angsty teenager he is and holing himself up in his room for the night.

As he goes to pass Raphael the elder vampire put out his hand to stop him. “What happened?” His voice was surprisingly gentle. Simon hesitated for a moment before waving off the question. “It was nothing” He insists.

He tries to leave  but there’s Raphael’s hand on his arm again. This time he spins the fledgling around to look at him. “Tell me” He says and it’s not a demand. Simon doesn’t know what it is but the look Raphael is giving him, the warm concern radiating from him, is making Simon’s heart flutter in the most embarrassing ways.

“Really Raphael it’s nothing I just got into a little disagreement with some of Luke’s subordinates. Nothing major” Simon says, hoping Raphael will show mercy and let the subject drop.

“Did they hurt you?” He asks, moving forward to grip Simon’s arm. Simon nearly snorts at Raphael’s mothering but he’s  not in the mood to bicker with the elder. He’s had his fair share of people calling him things today thank you very much.

“No they didn’t hurt me we just had different views on what I am in Luke’s life. It’s not an issue so can we drop it please” Simon’s voice rises near the end and he just wants to hole up in his room and stay there forever now. Raphael digests the words and there’s a moment where Simon thinks he’s going to go on a rant about how the clan was his family now not some werewolves but he doesn’t.

“You mean a lot to the alpha” Raphael says finally. Simon swallows down the lump that rises in his throat. “You don’t know that” He chokes out. He didnt want to let this get to him. Luke loves him. He’s been like his dad since he met him. ’ _He’s just puts up with you for Jocelyn bloodsucker. It doesn’t mean you’re welcome here’_ rings in his head and if he could throw up he’d want to.

“Significas más de lo que crees”

Simon doesn’t know what he said but for once it doesn’t sound like an insult.

  
____________________________________

 

**> >you’re lucky I love you idiot<<**

Though Raphael has made a pointed rule of no shadowhunters in the Hotel without his consent Simon’s not stupid enough to stop Isabelle from doing what she wants. Especially since she’s got a ‘stop me and I stop your existence’ determination to her.

“What can I do for you today oh majestic shadowhunter” Simon asks as he follows her to his room. She wanted to talk to him in private so he can only assume it’s something life threatening and he’s trying very hard not to freak out. Usually when an authority figure wants to talk to you in private it means  they’re gonna tell you  something horrible like Grandpa’s dead but considering their lives lately Simon thinks Grandpa’s more likely to rise from the dead and start killing off the locals more than anything else.

They reach his room and Isabelle’s confident posture deflates a little. She looks a little more vulnerable, almost nervous. Yup Grandpa’s back and kicking up a storm.

“Look. I don’t know how to phrase this..”

“Simon! What have I told you about Shadowhunter visitations?”

Simon would piss himself if he could pee because the little shit snuck up on him again.

“I told you to stop doing that!” Simon complains. Raphael’s nagging was not exactly a welcome presence right now. “I told you no shadowhunters unless I allow them in” He replies with a shrug. He’s got a big smirk on his face and Simon knows it’s put on for show. An intimidation tactic for Isabelle’s sake.

“I’ll send you a fax next time” Simon says as he starts ushering Raphael out the door. Raphael rolls his eyes.

“Tienes suerte que te amo idiota” And just like he came he was gone. Simon lets out a long sigh before shutting the door.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Simon asks. Izzy is looking at him weirdly and he resists the urge to squirm under her gaze.

“What?”

“I didn’t know you and Raphael were a thing” Izzy says and Simon is completely caught of guard. “Wait… what?.. We’re … I….”

“Oh c'mon ‘you’re lucky I love you’. You’re not the only ones who speak Spanish” Izzy teases.

“I _don’t_ speak spanish!” Simon exclaims because holy shit this is new and he is very distressed. How many times has Raphael said nice things that Simon doesn’t know about? He’s been essentially dreaming about Raphael whispering sweet spanish nothings in his ear since he met the guy.

“Wow and I thought my gay problems were complicated” Izzy  says as she gives Simon a friendly pat on the shoulder. Simon shoots her a glare before her words register.

“Wait you have a gay problem?”

Isabelle actually looks a little sheepish. “Yeah it’s kinda why I came here”

“Why would you co—- holy shit it’s Clary isn’t it?”

They were in for a long night.

 

__________________________________

 

After an uncomfortable conversation where Simon taught Isabelle about the ins and outs of Romancing Clary Frey he finally allowed himself to freak out properly. That is until he had a great idea.

  
_________________________________

 

This was a terrible idea. Simon can’t believe he’s doing this. Raphael’s going to laugh in his face when he hands him this. Simon will have to leave the clan in shame. He’ll only get to see Stan on weekends. Someone stop him before…

“Hey Raphael” too late.

“Fledgling what do you want?” Raphael asks. He’s looking over some paper work and Simon wants to crawl in a hole and die (again) but he makes himself walk forward.

“This is for you” Simon murmurs, holding out an envelope with a shaking hand. Raphael barely looks up as he takes it. 

“That all?” He asks. Simon tries not to let his disappointment at being mostly ignored show.

“That’s all” and then he runs.

  
_________________________________

 

He hides up in his room for the day curled up in a ball of anxiety and anticipation. He gave Raphael 16 lines of compliments translated into Spanish by Isabelle. 16 lines that told Raphael everything Simon felt for him and it still didn’t feel like enough. At any moment Raphael could be reading it. At any moment he could make or break this thing that they have.

He likes what they have. He likes it a lot.

  
________________________________

 

Simon wakes up to someone jabbing him in the side. He shoots up and nearly bashes his head against his assailant. “I’m up!” Simon yells out of habit. His mom was fond of pulling the covers away to wake him up. Jabbing made cover theft almost favorable.

“Did you mean it?”

It takes Simon a minute to realize he’s staring at a crazed looking Raphael Santiago.

“What?” Is all Simon can manage. He’s a little disorientated at the moment and Raphael’s rumpled hair wasn’t making it any better. It looks like he’s been running his hands through it. All soft and out of place. Simon wonders what it would feel like between his fingers…

“Did you mean what you said in the letter?” He asks again, a little slower so Simon can process it.

Simon takes in his words before they finally click. “Every word” He affirms without hesitation. He doesn’t get a chance to appreciate the look of pure elevation on Raphael’s face as the leader bridges the gap between them.

Raphael kisses him until he feels like he’s drowning. And really what a way to die?

  
_______________________________

 

“Que vale la pena los atardeceres que he perdido”

“what does that mean?”

“you’re worth the sunsets that I lost”

**Author's Note:**

> nick cage is a vampire fite me on this.  
> Mostly prompts from here on out  
> I have 6-7 more to fill in.  
> help me.  
> BIG SHOUTOUT TO SHIPS-I-LIKE FOR THE PROPER TRANSLATIONS THANK YOU!!!


End file.
